bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitorium Dark Trooper
The Inquisitorium dark trooper were elite Stormtroopers, created from the original Clone Trooper stock. History The trooper unit was used by the Inquisitorius branch of the Galactic Empire. Each Inquisitor was assigned a strike team of specialized storm troopers. Known as Inquisitorium dark troopers, they were specially ordered by the Emperor and given over to the service of an Inquisitor. Inquisitorium dark troopers were taken from the same genetic stock as the first generation of clones used during the Clone Wars, Jango Fett. Like all other clones grown using Kamino-based technology, it took ten years to grow one such clone and as such they were highly prized by the Inquisitors they served. During their growth and training, these troopers learned specialized tactics designed by the Inquisitorius to combat the Jedi they were likely to encounter and they were provided with specialized weapons and armor. In addition to combat training with non-traditional weapons they were also given a brutal battery of mental tests so that they might more easily resist the mental tricks often used by Jedi Knights. Most Inquisitors had no more than a dozen Inquisitorium dark troopers at their disposal at any one time and requesting replacements from the Emperor often leads to a line of questioning they would much rather avoid. RPG D6 Stats Type: Specialized Stormtrooper DEXTERITY 4D Armor Weapons 6D+2, Blaster 5D, Dodge 6D+1, Grenade 6D, Melee Combat 9D+1, Missile Weapons 7D KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Tactics 4D+2, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 2D+2 Jet Pack Operation 5D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Search 6D STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 5D+2, Climbing/Jumping 4D+2, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 2D Armor Repair 4D, Demolition 5D Character Points: 0-10 Movement: 10 Equipment: Inquisitorium dark trooper armor (see below), ElectroStaff (Str+1D, see below), Flash bang grenades (5, 5D Stun), Sound rifle (see below). Inquisitorium Dark Trooper Armor Model: Custom-Designed Stormtrooper Armor Type: IDT-4 Heavy Combat Armor Cost: Not for sale Availability: 4, X Game Effect: Basic Suit: Provides +2D+2 to Strength for physical attacks, +1D+2 for energy attacks. Covers head, torso, legs and arms. -2 penalty to Dexterity and related skills. Wrist Rocket Launcher: 3D damage over a 2 meters blast radius. Uses missile weapons skill, ranges are 10/30/120. Missile Launcher: 6D damage over a five meter blast radius. Uses missile weapons skill, ranges are 250/350/500. Rocket Dart launcher: 6D damage, uses missile weapons skill, ranges: 3-5/25/50, poison tipped (causes 5D damage for five rounds). Can use alternative poisons and stun serums. Turbo Projected Grappling Hook: 20 meter lanyard. Uses missile weapons skill (ranges (1-3/10/20), magnetic grappling “hook.” Flame Projector: 5D damage, uses armor weapons skill, creates cone 1 meter wide, variable one to five meters long. Wrist Blades: retractable blades do STR+1D damage, uses melee combat skill. Jet Pack: Has a Move of 100 meters horizontally. 70 meters vertically. Uses jet pack operation skill, base difficulty is Easy, modified by obstacles. Has 20 charges, can expend up to two per round. Sensor Pod: +2D to search. Infrared/Motion Sensor: Integrated infrared and motion sensor that adds +1D to Perception in darkness or with moving objects ahead and to both sides. Macrobinoculars: Add +3D to Perception or search for objects 100-500 meters away. Sound Sensor: Adds +1D to Perception or search. This bonus only applies in quiet situations. Sound Muffler: Can block out all external sound, nullifying any damage from sonic weapons. Sealed Enviro-Filter: Filter system can block out harmful molecules, or in case of insufficient or deadly atmosphere, the suit can completely seal, drawing upon a two hour internal supply of oxygen. Electrostaff Model: Holowan Mechanics Electrostaff Type: Melee Weapon Scale: Character Skill: Melee Weapons: Electrostaff Availability: 3, R Cost: 3000 Credits Damage: Str+1D (staff only), 5D (when energy field is activated) Special: Activating the energy field at the tips of the Electrostaff is a reaction. Once it is activated the wielder may use their Melee Combat (Electrostaff) skill to parry lightsabers without risking damage to their weapon. Sound Rifle Model: SonoMax 100 Type: Riot control weapon Scale: Character Skill: Blaster: sound rifle Ammo: 60 Cost: Not available to the public Fire Rate: 2 Range: 0-5 (cone is 0.5 meters wide)/l5 (cone is 1.5 meters wide)/30 (cone is 3 meters Wide) Damage: 6D/5D/4D or 5D/4D/3D (stun)-damage corresponds to range Behind the Scenes Special thanks to the The Dark Times Sourcebook by James M. Spahn, the D6 Google+ community, the Rancor Pit, and D6 Holocron for the cool RPG addition. Please note that as stated in the description, the Inquisitorium Dark Troopers were elite Stormtroopers, created from the original Clone Trooper stock. They are not, however, part of the Dark Troopers from the Dark Forces Saga. Category:Organizations